


Mouse Picnic: or, What Not to Do With Photoshop

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [1]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Holiday, Photo Manipulation, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: I made this one evening back in November, mostly for my own amusement.  I hope it makes some folks smile.
Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Mouse Picnic: or, What Not to Do With Photoshop

The image of the Lads that I used here is from the scene in Blood Sports where they are looking under a car. I've always thought that, based on their expressions, they should be looking at something a lot more interesting than a bomb inside a cigarette pack.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20201228085939if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/mouse_picnic.png).

**Author's Note:**

> Making the elements of this manip hang together (in as much as they do) was unusually difficult. Frames captured from my copies of the Professionals episodes are blurry/noisy in a way that is hard to reproduce in the other components of the image, so Pros manips have proven trickier to create than those I did some years ago for The Man from U.N.C.L.E..
> 
> Unfortunately, because I made this as the manip equivalent of a doodle, I wasn't very careful about keeping track of my sources. The components are: Pros framcap, one mouse, another mouse, picnic spread, [Christmas tree branches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZqiFb_522I)
> 
> (I actually made this piece in GIMP—GNU Image Manipulation Program—not Photoshop. But whatever you shouldn't do with GIMP, you shouldn't do with Photoshop, either.)


End file.
